


A Collection of Mandomera Poems

by TheHeartOfAMandalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Din stop getting hurt, F/M, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartOfAMandalorian/pseuds/TheHeartOfAMandalorian
Summary: Some are related to each other, others are isolated drabbles.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Omera, Din Djarin/Omera, Mandomera - Relationship, The Mandalorian & Omera
Comments: 85
Kudos: 35





	1. Return to Sorgan

Sunshine warms her smile as his glinting figure appears through the trees.

The way he walks speaks a sense of permanence, saying, “I will never again leave.”

She lifts herself from the pond, life-giving water dripping from her form.

She never thought she’d again see him or once more feel his warmth.

But here he is, and with his boy in a pouch! 

A smile of elation and adoration is undeniable upon her face.

He’s only a stone’s throw away now and quickly closing the distance with a more vigorous pace.

His steps slow before her and then to a halt. 

He stands quietly - and for a moment, neither making a sound.

“You’ve returned,” she smiles shyly, briefly looking to her feet upon the ground.

“I - we never should have left,” he confesses, his honeyed voice roughed by the vocoder.

She can barely believe the words he had just told her.

And for what he does next, she cannot trust her eyes.

His hands rise slowly from his sides.

The helmet lifts away -

In the stark sunlight of day.

They stand before each other, bewildered, enamored - neither able to move.

They stare longingly at one another, with hopeful eyes anew.


	2. Return to Sorgan (Pt 2)

His eyes meet another's for the first time in what feels like a lifetime, locked onto  _ hers _ , which glisten vibrantly, kindly, gratefully.

A weight far greater than that of the helmet has been lifted. 

A weight he had endured for so long.

His stoic heart's rhythm falters as a tear falls from his naked eyes - vulnerable, relieved, overwhelmed. 

The child lovingly coos beside him.

The sun is bright and warm against his skin.

But she is far brighter, more vivid - colors no longer tinted or obscured.

Her dark eyes water and she smiles.

His lips mirror hers. 

And now she can see.


	3. The Right Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to the fire scene in my Sunrise on Sorgan series 🥰

His hidden eyes follow as she passes by.

She glances over, politely waving "hi".

Feeling heat build beneath his beskar, he nods.

She continues gracefully toward the ponds.

With the others, he hears her laughter -

A fleeting melody his heart yearns to cherish ever after.

The gears in his mind start to grind and turn.

Something is ignited within him, starting to burn.

He swallows nervously.

He walks over purposefully.

She turns from her work.

The others nearby subtly smirk.

He builds up the courage now.

"Thank you," he faintly nods - almost a bow.

A rosiness tints her cheeks.

"You're welcome," she says, holding the basket from which water leaks.

"But for what do you mean?" she inquires.

"For your kindness," he explains, confidence rising higher.

"I do not deserve it," he continues.

"But don't you see, you do," she counters.

"Everything you've done for us, the village, we are in your debt." 

She smiles a smile - one he could never forget.

He nods, humbled, not sure what to say.

He turns and lets her return to her day.

His courage has now dissolved into a mess of nerves. 

But maybe tonight, at the fire, he'll find just the right words.


	4. Worthwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by season 2 trailer

His blood flows relentlessly like the nearby rapids.

Her hand within his - how can he have this?

Her dark terran hair, shining kind smile

For her, anything is worth-while.

But this is merely an oxygen deprived dream.

His damaged ship floats along, splitting at nearly every seam.

Life support dwindles.

The kid starts to tremble.

"Ni ceta," he barely whispers.

"Ni ceta."

His blood slows with the unrelenting cold.

Her hand within his - her skin is like gold.

Her dark terran hair, shining kind smile.

She calls to him - everything is worth-while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the stressful scenes of the S2 trailer. Don't worry, Yodito pulls a wizard trick and all will be ok!


	5. Worthwhile (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of Omera at the beginning.

Her voice starts to fade, she says he must go.

His eyes tear at their parting, feeling the pull.

His blood starts to thaw as the air grows warm.

A gentle nudge he feels softly upon his arm.

His darkened vision returns, slowly sharpens.

It's his son huddling near - he tenderly harkens.

"Ad'ika," his rough voice eventually croons.

He looks about, encased in the Crest's ruins.

The child looks unscathed - they've both survived!

And the ship somehow landed - they've arrived.

But where exactly, he doesn't know.

He picks up the child, to navigate in what appears to be snow.

It's once again cold, frost crystallizing on his beskar.

The child reaches to a cave - it's not too far.

His weary soles pad over the snowy, frozen ground.

The cave soon envelops them in an eerie shroud.

They wander deeper, muted light finding its way.

Something beckons the boy, clear as day.

The child's ancient eyes widen as they venture farther down.

He comes to a halt at the sight of jewels fit for a crown.

In the back of his mind, he swears he hears a voice.

A cloaked figure appears, lightsaber their weapon of choice.

"I mean no harm," she says, voice quite sincere.

"I can feel his energy, have so for many a year."

He lowers his blaster as she lowers her blade.

"Are you the one I've been searching for? Jedi so brave?"

The child coos in recognition, a connection is clear.

No more words are to be spoken, there is nothing to fear.

She reaches out, speaking with her mind's eye.

The little one does the same, time barely passes by.

He knows they can't part when he suddenly feels a pull.

"Wherever he goes, I go."


	6. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Sorgan

They sit in silence, moonlight shining on the calm water. 

Like a beacon, the soft glow shines and reflects from his beskar armor.

She smiles, nervous and raw - it's been so very long.

The way his dark-glass gaze calls to her is like the most saccharin song.

Hands reach each other, like roots seeking earth.

She's breathless and floating - this is more than she could deserve.

This man in impenatrable armor sits warm and living by her side.

She'd found happiness before him, but part of that had died.

Memories of her first love - her child's father - she will always cherish.

But there's now a new possible future, with  _ him _ , as if she's been granted a wish.

"Omera?" his gentle, weathered voice asks, fragility in his demeanor.

"Yes?" she encourages more words for which she is eager

"I've been thinking," he exhales a shaky breath he fails to suppress.

She meets his gaze, her longing eyes imploring him to confess.

"We would like to stay, if it's ok with the village," he meekly hushes.

"We'd love for that," her voice trembles and happiness rushes.

They once again sit in silence, moonlight shining on the calm water.

Gravity collapses between them, and she softly sinks against his strong beskar armor.


	7. Her Sacred Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100% Organic Mandomera Fluff

With his strong arms around her, there's nothing she'd fear.

His chest lowly rumbles - a thoughtful sigh beneath her ear.

"What's on your mind?" she softly encourages, glancing fingertips over silken skin.

"You," he hushes, heat rises, causing his vulnerable heart to quicken.

A large, content smile soon grows upon her face.

She nuzzles farther into his warmth, as close as she can - her sacred place. 

The gentle static of the cool autumn rain continues peacefully outside.

She doesn't want this embrace to ever end - leaving her soul and his thoroughly purified.


	8. Meet Me in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Meet Me in the Woods" by Lord Huron ❤🥰 
> 
> [[I listen to Lord Huron and/or Fleet Foxes all the time when I write 🙈]]

Months have passed, the seasons have changed.

She calls to the stars - a meeting she's arranged.

In the woods tonight, they will meet again.

She steps outside, gazing faithfully for any sign of him.

Minutes turn to hours and she fears something's awry.

But then she spots his ship, amidst the starry night sky.

In the woods, they will meet again at last.

She walks, then bounds - feet and heart racing fast.

Forest-trail lit by moonlight, senses heightened by his visit.

Her excitement for him, his warmth and touch, she can no longer inhibit.

She quickly breaches the clearing where his armored figure stands.

She only stops once feeling his presence, physical proof beneath elated hands.

In the woods, they meet again at last.

Darkness no longer seems so lonely - their love for each other immeasurably steadfast.

  
  
  



	9. The Weight to Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omera is Din's lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the S2 trailer.

Darkness. Stillness. Peace.

From this world, he's found release.

Her voice like a gentle breeze through the forest,

Enveloping all around him, like an ethereal chorus.

She pleads it's not his time - she bids him to fight.

He turns away from the blinding light,

And back to water that threatens to drown. 

It dulls his movement, sight, and all sound.

Breaching the surface, lungs raggedly devour air.

He must keep fighting - it's a weight he must continue to bear.

  
  



	10. Darasuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling because I need softness 🥰

She drinks in his warmth and breathes in his soul.

She nestles in closer, never again to let go.

His strong rhythmic heart, bassy beneath her ear -

It repeatedly promises enduring love forever more.

Careful fingertips glancing over soft, scarred skin -

His steady breathing, proof of the life within.

She cherishes the man beneath the armor.

For him to trust her so close is an immeasurable honor.

" _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum _ ," his husky voice rumbles deep inside his chest.

_ I love you _ , his heart does fervently confess.

She repeats his words, clumsy at first.

His  _ kar'ta _ drinks them with unquenchable thirst.

The softest bliss sweeps over their souls.

They nestle in closer, never again to let go.


	11. Enveloped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mandomera fluff ❤  
> Inspired by Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker's comments [it's small, but I hope it lives up!] ❤🥰   
> Thank you for all the support and love 🥰

To one another, their souls do call.

They elope to the dark woods, where the rain does fall.

They huddle under a thicket from the steadily falling drops.

She laughs, as does he, until both of them stops.

She looks up to him, his glass still finding light in the dark.

Her breath condenses, speaking of a journey they are about to embark.

He slowly removes his gloves and each vambrace -

A shy, hesitant hand reaches to her rain-kissed face.

She trembles, shivers under his palm.

With his cape, he envelopes her in his warmth.

Hands intertwine, skin against skin.

She nuzzles against his cuirass, closing all space between them.

Shaky breath rushes from beneath his helm -

She discovers her favorite song as his heart plays a legato rhythm.

To one another, their souls do call.

They stand in the dark woods, where the rain does fall.

  
  
  



	12. The Pale Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandomera softness ❤

Her skin is velvet, doused in pale light.

He drinks her scent and revels in her sight.

The way her glistening eyes put the  _ ka'ra _ to shame.

The way she makes him want to share his name.

Just to hear her melodic voice sing the simple syllable -

From his veins immeasurable happiness would surely spill.

Her breath on his neck -

Fragile heart she must protect.

They hold one another close -

An embrace promising to cherish the other most.


	13. Belonging

Her skin is soft and warm like a summer breeze.

Her gentle laughter puts his weathered soul at ease.

Her smile is bright, 

Rivaling the brilliant sunlight.

He drinks the words,

Which her tongue murmurs. 

.

Her loving touch dances over his storied scars,

Promising to love him for who he is, and for who he was.

Her body against his makes his passion grow,

Igniting a dormant longing deep within his marrow.

His hand within hers - this is where he belongs.

He'll never let go - an unbreakable bond.


	14. The Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion after many years apart.

He thinks of her as the white streaks pass,

Marking each moment he cannot get back.

Visions of gold and green and shining blue

Comfort his sleep and warm his soul through.

Days turn to weeks and soon to years.

The Child by his side, the only one to ease his fears.

But one day, he must say goodbye.

He’s found his people - the ones called Jedi.

Tears burn like a candle's dying wick,

Telling the kid it’s ok, voice hoarse and thick.

Time moves so slowly as he steps away.

His heart protests as his mind recites “This is The Way.”

Aching bones, the path has been treacherous.

He sits alone. Everything had come to this.

From the window, the kid plays with others.

He’ll be happy here, with those of the Force.

Happiness has been fleeting, 

But a memory has his heart again beating.

Visions of gold and green and shining blue

Comfort his sorrow and warm his soul through.

He’s wanted her for so very long.

He’s old and grey, no longer as strong.

Ship touches terra - he wonders if she’s still here.

If she’ll still accept him - his love is sincere.

The path to the village is just as his memories recall.

As he draws nearer, he suddenly feels small.

There she is - unmistakable.

Lovely grey hair, her beauty unbreakable.

Padded steps fall still on the grass.

Her eyes flicker up and shine like ornamental glass.

His fragile heart, worn vulnerable on his weathered beskar.

He steps forward, toward his guiding star.

She steps forward, face beaming in recognition.

“You’re home,” her body as warm as the sun embraces him.

Visions of gold and green and shining blue

Comfort his sorrow and warm his soul through.

He’s finally home.

His soul is no longer alone.


	15. Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt...angsty. I'm sorry 🥺

Separate or together, they are one.

Starry skies fade into amber sun.

Smiles, touches, laughter.

Warmth and happiness ever after.

As seasons change, they slowly turn grey.

They have each other - she is his Way.

Joints grows stiffer, his heart not as strong.

But his love for her makes him push on.

He gives her all the love he has.

Until he no longer can.

Separate or together, they are one.

He must go into the setting sun.

Faith, strength, love.

She talks to him in the skies above.

Walking grows harder, her heart no longer as strong.

With him she will soon belong.

Separate or together, they are one.

She joins him in the setting sun.

  
  



	16. Sapphire & Gold

Sapphire and gold,

The sky does hold.

He breathes her scent, 

To his heart's content.

Unconditional love, 

Holding tight to his leather glove.

Lips meet,

Wild and sweet.

Tall grasses dance,

Hearts taking a chance.

With a teal thread,

Love is said.

Bronze skin and beskar, 

Bare witness to the healing of an unseen scar.

Elated eyes,

Look to the skies.

Sapphire and gold,

The sky does hold.

  
  
  



	17. In the Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the end of Chapter 10: The Passenger.

His ship is worn.

He falls asleep.

The hull’s been torn,

Pipes and lines weep.

All that fades,

When her voice does call.

In the glade,

She stands so tall.

Arms wide open,

He follows her song.

Words unspoken,

He must stay strong.

Happiness in dreams.

She is his soul.

For peace, it seems,

To her he must go.

  
  



	18. Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandomera cuddles. NSFW.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.

His heart so near.

Its song so clear.

Speaking love and feeling like home. 

Wandering soul, no longer the desire to roam.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.

His breath so warm.

Love is sworn.

Lips seeking comfort of another.

Hands slipping underneath the cover.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.

Intertwined souls.

Bared of clothes.

No armor to protect.

No secrets to be kept.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.

Scars and bruises.

He never truly loses.

For he has her

To heal his hurt.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.

Eyes that promise,

Genuine and honest.

Deep is their bond,

A Creed of its own.

Laying with him.

Skin on skin.


	19. The Love He Bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Allusion to major character death.

Her voice is a whisper, reciting his name.

Again and again.

Again and again.

His ears are ringing, his body is numb.

Don't succumb.

_ Please don't succumb. _

But the air grows thin as he watches her run.

Closer and closer.

Closer and closer.

_ More time _ , he helplessly pleads.

But nothing can stop the life he bleeds.

The love he bleeds.

His knees give in, falling down,

Softly hitting the solid ground.

The sacred ground.

Echoes of voices, ringing like dying bells.

Mournful sounds - blood and earth he smells.

Darkness creeps in as she reaches his side.

Crying and crying.

_ My love, please don't cry. _

Now in her arms, his tethered soul is released.

Free to rest forever more in peace,

Sweetly quiet eternal peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Din is a drama queen and wakes in Omera's bed 30 minutes later with her right by his side. And they kiss and live forever more very happy and very in love 🥰


	20. The Love She Gives (Pt 2 to The Love He Bleeds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness wins!

With Cara's help, they lay him in bed.

Armor comes off, save for the helmet upon his head.

.

.

The village brings boiled water for her to clean his wounds.

And a healing salve, not as good as bacta, but it will heal him within a few moons.

.

.

Chest rises and falls - he still draws breath.

His soul has not yet ventured into the realm of death.

.

.

 _Come back to me_ , she pleads, lips pressed over his quiet heart.

Impenetrable beskar beside his breakable frame - the comparison is stark.

.

.

Then the pattering of soft, small feet comes to her ears.

She turns to find the little one, eyes full of tears.

.

.

"It's ok," she gathers him up, but he reaches to him.

A small hand reaches and reaches toward the broken skin.

.

.

Of what she witnesses, she isn't quite sure.

The wounds shrink and close, leaving flesh unmarred and pure.

.

.

.

.

"Omera...kid," his voice breaks the silence, weak and hoarse.

"Din," she sings back - the child had lifted what felt like a curse.

.

.

The kid leaps from her arms and onto his chest.

He lets out a grunt and laughs at the little green pest.

.

.

Winta storms in to see all the fuss.

“Dad!” she cries and runs over to join the muss.

.

.

“I’m ok,” he assures, holding wife, son, and daughter in his embrace.

It was all of their will, their love, that had brought him back from the precipice. 


End file.
